UN TRIO INESPERADO
by Diosaisis
Summary: Esta es una facinanate historia, en donde busco mezclar la increible historia y fantasia creada por JK Rowling, junto con toda la mitologia clasica de la antiguedad. Espero que este fic marque sus corazones de la misma forma que lo hizo con el mio al escr
1. Chapter 1

__

_**UN TRIO INESPERADO**_

1

UN SUEÑO PARA TRES

_Una hermosa doncella se encontraba recostada en la comodidad de su cama, abrazada por las suaves ráfagas de viento, y cubierta por las mas finas telas de los colores mas tranquilos y serenos jamás vistos. Su habitación se encontraba llena de una luz celestial, y poseía un Balcón tan grande que le permitía tener mas de un tipo de vista ala vez, Un suave TOC TOC, interrumpió los pensamientos de la dulce joven, quien sonrió al imaginar de quien se trataba._

_Era un galante caballero de dorada armadura con cabello negro y revoltoso, en cuyo rostro se notaba la indescriptible admiración hacia la muchacha y la total rendición de su corazón ante esta………._

_Ella le indico que siguiera, y después de unos torpes intentos del joven por formar conversación, se le acerco suavemente y le dio un dulce y tierno beso que dejo al muchacho sin habla y con ganas de probar nuevamente ese fruto prohibido._

_Todo iba excelente entre la romántica pareja, hasta que una presencia interrumpió con violencia tan maravillosa escena el intruso poseía una cabellera dorada y piel pálida, con ojos grises que miraron con desprecio a la joven que tenia frente a el._

* * *

Hermione despertó sobresaltada…….. Había tenido ese mismo sueño por tres noches consecutivas, y como odiaba que la presencia de Draco Malfoy interrumpiera un momento tan mágico como el que se formaba entre ella y harry, sabia que esa relación solo era posible en sus mas profundos sueño, y que a pesar de que ella no hiciera mas que pensar en el, harry nunca tendría ojos para verla como algo mas que una amiga…….. Esto formaba un gran dolor en el interior de la joven, que se mantenía con la sola esperanza de estar a su lado aunque nunca recibiera lo que tanto deseaba de el.

* * *

A muchos kilómetros de distancia un chico oji verde despertaba después de haber tenido el mismo sueño que la muchacha con la única diferencia que la mirada de desprecio del oji gris iba dirigida hacia el, y no hacia la doncella. Harry no conseguía comprender en que momento había pasado simplemente allí estaba pensando en aquella chica que hasta hace algunos años no era mas que su amiga, no sabia exactamente en que momento sucedió, lo único claro para el era que una mañana despertó pensando en ella y desde ese hermoso día no hacia nada distinto a eso.

Como no querer esos ojos color miel, esos rizos castaños y esa hermosa sonrisa cuando buscaba dar apoyo a sus amigos Que gran dolor invadía el corazón de Harry al recordar que ella solo lo vería como eso, como un gran amigo. Hasta cuando aquella hermosa muchacha estaría dentro de sus sueños como protagonista de estos? Inconcientemente el oji verde deseo que fuera para siempre, creyendo que seria el único lugar en el que ella le correspondería a tan ardiente amor…..

* * *

_Un chico de cabellera rubia y de mirada gris, corría en busca de algo o alguien, un ser a quien necesitaba y deseaba mas que cualquier otra cosa, recorría oscuros pasillos llenos de viejas armaduras y de cuadros, que extrañamente no tenían movimiento alguno, la buscaba, la anhelaba y desesperaba por tenerla entre sus brazos, conocía el camino pero se le hacia eterno, sintiendo que nunca llegaría que nunca podría ver su dulce rostro, y contemplar el amanecer junto a su hermosa presencia, corría como si su vida dependiese de ello, al fin vio la puerta que lo conduciría a cumplir sus deseos, abrió bruscamente sin importarle nada mas que verla y sostenerla entre sus brazos. Pero la imagen que vio lo dejo realmente destrozado, y adolorido, un dolor que disfrazo con desprecio y que dirigió en una fría mirada, a la pareja que había frente a sus ojos………….._

* * *

Abrió los ojos pero la visión de aquel extraño sueño que lo había atormentado por tres largas noches seguía ante su mirada, El estupido de Potter se metía hasta en sus sueños, dio un puño al aire en busca de desahogar todo el rencor que sentía hacia ese sujeto que tenia la admiración de todos, pero lo mas importante que la tenia a ella a su lado una persona fiel que le apoyaba y le brindaba todo su cariño. No conseguía comprender en que momento había pasado simplemente esa sangre sucia se fue metiendo en su cabeza poco a poco y luego ya no quiso salirse de ahí, pero simplemente era ilógico que un Malfoy se enamorara de una inmunda como Granger, o como le decía Draco únicamente en sus pensamientitos, mi hermosa Hermione. Se sentía simplemente atrapado dentro de un sentimiento que no podía controlar; pero ahora lo único que valía la pena era intentar dormir, ya tendría tiempo en la mañana para describir la inigualable belleza de la joven, y para aborrecer al imbecil de Potter.

* * *

Te vez un poco pálida Hermy, le dijo su padre a la joven que en ese momento entraba a la cocina.

-No puede dormir bien anoche, eso es todo- Contesto una somnolienta hermione, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Lo cual era una simple fachada, ya que se estaba cansando de tantos sueños ilógico, y de tantas trasnochadas, definitivamente debía aclarar las cosas pronto, o su inconsciente no la dejaría tranquila. Pero algo que aun no entendía del todo era la presencia de Malfoy en sus sueños, comprendía que el chico siempre la estaba fastidiando y cada vez que tenia la oportunidad la insultaba por el simple hecho de tener padres muggles, pero que acaso no la podía dejar en paz ni siquiera en el único lugar en donde podía expresar libremente lo que sentía por el joven de cabellos negros.

* * *

Harry se despertó algo sobresaltado recordaba muy bien el sueño que había tenido, y el cual aun le seguía rondando por la cabeza, ya se había empezado a acostumbrar a lo que sentía por la chica al la que llamaba amiga aun en contra de su voluntad, Pero aun sin proponérselo se interrogo con la misma pregunta de Hermione, que hacia Malfoy en sus sueños Sabia que el chico nunca lo dejaría tranquilo pero para que apareciera en tres sueños consecutivos, era algo demasiado extraño, incluso para el.

* * *

El chico rubio bajo a desayunar, ya listo. Su padre era muy exigente en eso por lo que Draco nunca lo había visto en pijama o mal arreglado, siempre elegantemente vestido con sus finas túnicas y a su madre de lamisca forma, tampoco nunca había visto una sola muestra de cariño o de ternura, tal vez veían en su padre sentimientos de posesión sobre Narcissa lo que lo hacia sentirse superior y le daba fuerzas a su gran orgullo. Sabia que entro ellos también existía un pasión desenfrenada ya que cuando era niño sin querer Draco los escucho cuando se dirigían con afán a su habitación compartida, ya que por lo general cada uno dormía parte. Bajo lentamente pero con la cabeza en alto y con cierto toque de elegancia, lo que enorgullecía a Lucius Malfoy.

-Draco- murmuró el señor Malfoy al ver entrar su hijo

Draco se sentó y empezó a comer, como siempre los manjares cocinado por los elfos eran deliciosos, en cierta forma se notaba un poco la ausencia de Dobby ya que a pesar de haber varios elfos a sus servicio el llevaba el control de la casa en lo que se refiere a sus labores como sirviente. De todas formas Lucius había insistido en que no se comentara nada con respecto a esto, por lo que todos parecieron no darse ni por enterados de la ausencia del elfo domestico. Pero ahora los pensamientos de Draco volvían a aquel sueño que tanto le atormentaba, como olvidar que inconscientemente estaba traicionando a su padre, aquel ser imponente frente a el. Pero es que ella era tan……….. indescriptible seria la palabra perfecta, simplemente todos sus pensamientos estaban dedicados a la joven que lo había encantado con una fuerte bofetada en tercer año, como olvidar la rabia y minutos después la sensación de placer al contacto de su cuerpo con el suyo aunque hubiese sido de esa forma, y desde ese día no podía hacer nada mas que conformarse con ligeros roces inevitables y frías miradas de odio y desprecio, Y ahí estaba su mirada de nuevo esos ojos miel que parecían incapaces de algo mas que la dulzura, pero que como el lo había comprobado también eran capaces de poner a cualquiera en su lugar…………………..

-Draco, Draco………. Draco que es lo que te esta pasando?

El chico oji gris no había notado el insistente llamado de su padre, había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado de que Lucius llevaba varios minutos intentando captar su atención.

-oh, lo siento padre, simplemente me distraje

Concéntrate Draco, ya sabes que nuestra familia siempre se ha caracterizado por…………………..

Hay estaba de nuevo con su discurso sobre la limpieza de la sangre y las virtudes de esta, a pesar de que admiraba a su padre no podía evitar fastidiarse ante ciertos comentarios que lo regresaban a sus innumerables pensamientos sobre la chica, y por lo mismo a recordar sus pesadillas, en las que pasaba de un sentimiento tan placentero como era el deseo a la mas grande de sus desilusiones, y aunque en sus sueños detestaba ver aquella pareja, el sabia muy bien que eso solo sucedería en sus sueños, sabia que potter y Granger nunca estarían juntos, o el mismo se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible al intruso que se atreviera a meterse con ella. Estaba también la comadreja de Weasley, pero de el no se preocupaba, sabia que Hermione era demasiado inteligente como para meterse con un pobretón como el peli rojo.

-Disculpen- Draco se había parado de la mesa en busca de mayor privacidad para pensar, sin tener que fingir que oía cada palabra de las que decía su padre.

Lucius estaba realmente sorprendido y enfadado como se atrevía ese chiquillo a interrumpirlo, y fuera de eso retirarse de la mesa así como así.

Bueno ya arreglaría las cosas con aquel jovencito mimado, que a pesar de que el no lo notaba empezaba a madurar. Lucius salio a atender asuntos importantes. Mientras Nascissa contemplaba el gran cambio sufrido por su hijo en el ultimo año.


	2. Chapter 2

2

DE REGRESO A HOGWARTS

Todo paso tan rápido que Hermione no se dio cuenta a que horas estaba subiendo al tren, ahora se encontraba allí sentada junto con sus dos mejores amigos hablando de trivialidades. Había estado evitando mirar a Harry, y de esa forma ahorrarse la tentación de quedarse mirándolo describiendo sus innumerables cualidades o perderse en sus profundos ojos verdes, fue tanto así que no se percato de que el chico no tenia mas ojos que para ella y en mas de una ocasión tuvo que disculparse con Ron por perder el hilo de la conversación. En verdad era tan hermosa, podría pasar todo un día contemplándola sin sentir el menor interés por hacer algo mas.

-Harry, HARRY……….. Vamos ya dinos que te pasa, has estado muy distante …………….

Déjalo Ron, el tiene ahora muchas cosas en que pensar, no lo molestes….

-si claro, Hablo la defensora de todos los seres desprotegidos…….

Y así empezó un mas de las muchas discusiones que habían tenido en el trayecto hacia Hogwarts.

Pero esta vez Harry no intento calmarlos, se había quedado pensando en lo que dijo Hermione. Si en realidad tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, como en la muerte de su padrino. El chico se dio cuenta, que en parte había estado utilizando a la chica como un pretexto para no pensar en nada mas, como una forma de defensa en la que solo existia ella, y la culpa o el dolor se ivan a segundo plano. En parte agradeció a la muchacha pero se dio cuenta de que en algún momento debía enfrentarse a aquellos tristes recuerdos. Pero decidió hacerlo después por ahora intentaría parar a sus dos amigos los cuales ya se estaban asesinando con las miradas, por un momento se quedo viendo lo hermosa que se veía la joven peleando, de pronto se dio cuenta de que había tardado demasiado y Ron ya salía furioso por la puerta con gesto de quien dice, "ya no la soporto".

Hermione también había quedado muy disgustada pero al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sola con Harry y de que ahora el le estaba dirigiendo una mirada inquisidora no pudo contenerse.

ya te vas a poner de su parte?- pregunto algo enojada.

No en realidad no. Tu me estabas defendiendo, no puedo ponerme bravo por eso- dijo Harry aun reflexionando sobre lo dicho. Una respuesta que sorprendió un poco a la chica.

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre los dos, y aunque ambos sabían a que se debía no querían aceptar ni darse cuenta de las intenciones del otro.

-Hermione- harry decidió romper el silencio, ya estaba cansado de guardarse tanto. Cogio suavemente las manos de la muchacha, la cual inconscientemente se puso algo colorada.

-yo quería, bueno……..-de pronto las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta y al darse cuenta de que no seria capaz de decirle todo lo que sentía, no ahora y mucho menos en ese lugar decidió decirle lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza par justificar sus acciones.

-yo quería……. Agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me has brindado en todos estos años de amistad- dijo muy seguro de si mismo, pensando que lo mejor seria esperar un poco.

Hermione había quedado realmente impactada por el repentino movimiento de Harry, y si no hubiese tenido suficiente autocontrol, sabia que sus manos estarían temblando entre las de el. Pero las palabras que acompañaron este suceso, realmente la derrumbaron, por unos escasos segundo había pensado que Harry realmente sentía algo mas que amistad por ella, pero lo que dijo acabo con todas sus esperanzas, así que no pudo evitar disgustarse con el, aunque sabia muy bien que la tonta había sido ella por formarse falsas expectativas.

-Bueno Harry. Tu sabes que siempre vas a poder contar con migo, para eso están los amigos no?- y aunque no pudo evitar que una leve gota de sarcasmo, en la palabra "AMIGOS" saliera, pareció que Harry no lo noto.

Por supuesto harry no percibió la ironía, se había quedado impactado y destrozado con la respuesta de hermione, tanto así que sus sentidos no alcanzaron a captar las señales de disgusto de la chica hacia la palabra AMISTAD.

En ese momento entro Neville al vagón, cosa que en cierta forma fue un alivio, pues ninguno de los dos tenia fuerzas para soportar otra desilusión, de lo que no se percataron fue de que sus manos seguían fuertemente unidas, y al notar la mirada curiosa del Gryffindor se soltaros rápidamente y continuaron como si nada, aunque si algo sonrojados.

-ah hola chicos, lamento la interrupción pero solo quería preguntarles si han visto ha Trevor- dijo el chico algo inseguro.

Se te volvió a perder? Que despistado eres, dijo Hermione En Tono de mama autoritaria que tanto enloquecía al oji verde que estaba a su lado. Ven yo te ayudo a buscarlo, -disculpa Harry después seguimos hablando dijo mirando al chico, que apenas atino a asentir con la cabeza.

Si que se había librado de una grande, Había tenido ganas de tirarse a llorar frente a Harry ganas de reprocharle sus palabras y de gritarle que lo quería como algo mas que un amigo, pero que el como siempre estaba demasiado metido en sus asuntos, como para fijarse en los sentimientos de los demás. Por fortuna se había librado de esa, y ahora no le quedaba mas remedio que ayudarle a neville. Cualquier excusa servia con tal de no enfrentar eso que se la estaba comiendo por dentro, aunque ella sabia que en algún momento debía hacerle frente, pero eso seria después por ahora –Alguien ha visto a un sapo por aquí?...

Iba caminando por los pasillos del vagón preguntándose en donde estaría ella, quería verla aunque solo fuera para insultarla y de paso a sus amigos, se sorprendió al ver a Lunática Lovegood con la comadreja, les hizo un para de insultos a lo que ellos respondieron con unos impactantes hechizos hacia Crabbe y Goyle, que ahora se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Pero el le había mandado un hechizo de alas de murciélago a Weasley, y ahora los dos tortolos se encontraban muy ocupados atendiendo al peli rojo. Draco había visto ahí la oportunidad perfecta para ir buscarla, sin tener que inventarse entupidas historias para arrastrar a los guaruras que tenia siempre detrás de el. De pronto se fijo en que si se presentara otra batalla no saldría bien librado, pero que importaba con tal de verla era capaz de cualquier cosa. Además si El pobretón de Weasley no estaba era posible que tampoco estuviese el cara rajada de Potter, y podría Hablar con ella a solas eso si que seria fascinante. Entro en el ultimo vagón y allí se topo con un muchacho de cabellera negra que en cuanto se percato de su presencia se paro y saco la varita de forma amenazante.

Había quedado un poco desorientado con la repentina salida de hermione, pero ahora estaba totalmente despejado, la sola presencia de Malfoy lo hacia ponerse a la defensiva, y despertaba todos sus sentidos.

-Que quieres Malfoy?

-Vaya Potter gracias por la efusiva bienvenida…….. que ha pasado, han dejado solo al cara rajada, en donde dejaste a la comadreja y a la sangre sucia………………. Que acaso el trío dinámico se peleo. – dijo Draco en tono burlón.

-Yo de ti me callaría, pues tu no estas en mejores condiciones que las mías, o acaso Crabbe y Goyle por fin se dieron cuenta de tu idiotez, y decidieron dejar de perseguirte como perritos falderos.

-Bueno es preferible que te abandonen los perros a los que dicen ser tus amigos, pero en todas formas, como ninguno es mi caso………. No podría decirte. Y cuéntame que se siente que hasta tus padres te hallan abandonado……….. ah Potter?

-Harry quien hasta ahora había intentado controlarse, Al oír la burla hacia la muerte de sus padres no pudo evitar mandar una fuerte maldición a Draco, pero este ya se lo esperaba y contesto el ataque con un conjuro igual de poderoso. Los dos cayeron inconscientes al suelo…………..

Allí estaba ella sentada en medio de las dos camas, y de pronto el sueño volvió a su mente, a su lado derecho se encontraba recostado Harry, se había golpeado fuertemente el brazo al caer y ahora lo tenia enyesado, sus lentes redondos se encontraban sobre la mesa y mantenía los ojos cerrados en un gesto de tranquilidad, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al contemplarlo, se veía tal dulce e inocente de esa forma.

Draco se encontraba en la cama de lado izquierdo, el había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza, también debido a la caída así que las vendas ocultaban su rubio cabello, aunque un rebelde mechón caía en ese momento por su frente haciéndolo ver realmente seductor, Hermione contemplo aquellos blancos parpados los cuales se encontraban entreabiertos con lo que la chica pudo ver unos ojos grises que en ese momento no mostraban el habitual gesto frió y distante si no que se encontraban vacíos y al mismo tiempo misteriosos. Un misterio que atrajo de alguna forma a la Joven que retiro con suavidad el mechón dejando despejado el pálido rostro, pero que no consiguió hacerlo perder su encanto. Hermione se quedo allí impactada por aquel joven desconocido para ella, ese no era el petulante Malfoy, el era Draco un muchacho realmente atractivo que contenía un místico en sus facciones que atraerían a cualquiera, en este caso la castaña.

La chica se sobresalto al oír un murmullo fuera de la puerta, regreso rápidamente a sus silla y vio como esa mirada gris se mostraba completamente intentando comprender en donde se encontraba y como había acabado allí.

Sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, pero nada comparado con el terrible mareo que hacia que todo le diera vueltas, y que no fuera capaz de ver realmente en donde estaba, aunque sospecho que era la enfermería. Noto como había alguien sentado muy cerca de su cama, como deseba que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas así poder distinguir quien estaba allí, se dio cuenta como aquella presencia desconocida se acercaba lentamente.

-Draco estas bien?- estas palabras salieron de sus labios sin siquiera proponérselo.

El chico reconoció la dulce voz y se sintió feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella lo había llamado por su nombre, y estaba interesada en su estado¿Qué podía ser mejor?

Pero de pronto un gran multitud de gente entro en la habitación Tensionando a los dos muchachos y haciendo despertar a un tercer joven.

Después de dos días, la señora Pomfrey dejo salir a los dos chicos, los cuales después de tener que aguantarse mutuamente por esta longitud de tiempo, salieron disparados ha sus respectivas salas comunes, como una escapatoria fija al otro.


	3. Chapter 3

3

OTRO DIA EN HOGWARTS

En ese tencionante ambiente empezaron las clases, todos los estudiantes parecían haber olvidado todo lo aprendido en años anteriores, y no era por falta de capacidad. Simplemente todos estaban tan ocupados en sus propios asuntos que ninguno se interesaba por repasar o comprobar que aun recordaba uno que otro hechizo.

La mayoría de alumnos se encontraban disfrutando de los extenso terrenos del colegio, y digo la mayoría por que había un muchacha de cabellos castaños la cual se entretenía con un pesado volumen en la biblioteca, en parte disfrutando tanto como los que estaban afuera, generalmente los libros trataban de temas algo monótonos, pero ese en particular contenía una entretenida historia de cuatros jóvenes magos que habían decidido salir en busca de aventura en diferentes rincones del mundo, peleaban contra dragones, se hacían amigos de las sirenas, e Iván en busca de espeluznante criaturas como podían llegar a ser los vampiros. La joven se encontraba realmente entretenida y aun sorprendida de que ese tipo de libros se encontraran en la biblioteca de Hogwarts cuando de pronto otra presencia, que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibida para la muchacha interrumpió su concentrada lectura.

Era un día soleado pero el no tenia muchas ganas de salir a soportar a su reciente novia, Pasy Parkinson, a pesar de ser una bruja algo atractiva era tan dominante y acosadora, que Draco había pensado seriamente en terminarle, pero la carta recibida por su padre lo hacia detenerse. Desde hace mucho que lucius no mostraba ninguna señal de aprecio hacia su hijo pero en esa carta le expresaba lo orgulloso que se sentía de su relación con la chica, y lo felicitaba por escoger a una persona que estuviera a su altura, fueron las únicas palabras que a Draco realmente le importaban ya que el resto trataba de lo bien que se sentía por que se uniera con una persona de sangre Limpia y el extenso discurso que le seguía a este hecho. Pero ahora realmente se encontraba aburrido había conseguido librarse de las garras de la peli negra y buscaba un lugar donde pudiese estar tranquilo. La biblioteca era una gran opción, no creía que nadie estuviese allí en un día como ese, pero al llegar descubrió lo equivocado que estaba, una dulce joven se encontraba enfrascada en un pesado libro en cuya portada aparecían cuatro jóvenes y como fondo diferentes criaturas como dragones, sirenas, entre otras.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrársela a ella allí sola y sin la fastidiosa presencia de sus súper amigos. Se acerco sigilosamente aun recordando la escena de la enfermería y como ella se había interesado aunque fuera minimamente por el. Desafortunadamente estos pensamientos lo hicieron tropezar contra una mesa haciendo caer un caldero y aunque en un rápido movimiento consiguió atraparlo su precipitada acción consiguió llamar la atención de la muchacha que hasta ese momento no se había fijado en la presencia del chico rubio.

-era de extrañarse que la sangre sucia estuviera con sus preciados libros en un día como este- dijo Draco con sarcasmo. Aunque se sentía realmente mal por tratarla así no podía permitir que se notara su debilidad ante ella.

-Definitivamente el hecho de que yo este aquí no es de extrañar para nadie, pero que un hurón este metido en la biblioteca en vez de estar insultando a cuanto hijo de muggles se le cruce por el camino, si es un hecho para examinar.-Hermione se había sorprendido un poco por la presencia del chico pero después de su insulto comprendió que ni en un día así podría librarse de su molesta presencia.

-Bueno en fin, no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo con………. – la miro de arriba para abajo en forma de inspección- alguien como tu- se volteo y se dirigió a examinar el primer libro que encontró sintiéndose algo dolido por las palabras de la joven, pero de pronto se quedo de piedra al recordar sus palabras………

Le había tuteado, Draco Malfoy le había tuteado, estaba segura que había sido inconscientemente pero porque, aun no entendía que le pasaba a ese chico, era verdad que siempre era desagradable, pero esta vez se estaba comportando muy extraño. Definitivamente tendría que terminar el libro en otro lugar, la presencia de el Slyderin en cierta forma la incomodaba y prefería continuar con las maravillosas aventuras en otro lugar, así que entrego el libro a la señora Pince para que lo registrara, y salio de la biblioteca hacia la sala común en busca de algo de tranquilidad.

El día era perfecto y el había decidido salir a jugar un poco de Quiddith junto con Ron. Después de salir de la enfermería Dumbledore le había entregado personalmente su saeta de fuego, y aunque el se había portado algo antipático con el viejo mago, tenia sus razones y decidió no preocuparse por eso. Después de una hora de volar por el campo, decidieron ir a almorzar. Harry no había dicho nada pero le preocupaba en cierta forma que Hermione se hubiera quedado sola en el castillo, comprendía perfectamente a la muchacha y sabia que el Quidditch no era una de sus mayores pasiones, pero aun así esperaba encontrarla en el gran comedor, y consiguieran encontrar una actividad que les agradara a los tres.

A Draco no le sorprendió que Hermione se marchara después de su corta charla, y se dio cuenta que por ahora no seria capaz de decirle nada de sus sentimientos hacia ella y menos si se mantenían peleando cada vez que se encontraran a solas, debía buscar una forma en la que consiguiera decirle todo sin involucrar su gran orgullo, y sobre todo sin que los miembros de su casa se dieran cuenta ya que si lucius se enteraba seria el fin no solo para el sino para ella también……… pero como?

Tal y como lo había pensado se encontraron con Hermione en el gran comedor, les contó la extraña aparición de Draco en la biblioteca y los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que el chico rubio estaba tramando algo. Después buscaría la forma de hacer que Malfoy se tragara sus palabras, por ahora necesitaba encontrar el valor para expresarle a Hermione sus sentimientos sin temor necesitaba encontrar el lugar y el momento perfecto para que no le diera por cambiar de opinión a ultima hora como le había pasado en el tren.

Los tres chicos bajaron a Almorzar, pero al entrar al gran Comedor se encontraron con un escena que genero diferentes reacciones.

Ron por su parte se quedo con la boca abierta, algo incrédulo ante lo que veía. Harry sentía en parte rencor, le molestaba que un sujeto como el encontrara una especie de felicidad, pero después de reflexionar, decidió que esta situación muy poco le importaba. Hermione resulto algo afectada por la presencia del los dos chicos que estaban frente a ella y aun mas por la acción que mantenían entre ellos. Sabia que no debía importarle en lo absoluto pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si el muchacho que se encontraba al frente de ella besando descaradamente a Pansy Parkinson era el Draco misterioso que tanto la había atraído en la enfermería o era Malfoy el muchacho petulante que había encontrado un ser tan arrogante como el. Si era el segundo su reacción seria de total indiferencia, pero si el que se encontraba allí era Draco, Su Draco sentía en cierta forma decepción.

-Pero que tenemos Aquí, un trío dinámico interesado en un beso entre Slyderin- Dijo Pansy al notar las diferentes miradas de los tres chicos.

Draco por su parte había quedado tan sorprendido por la aparicion de los Gryffindor, y aun mas por la presencia de "ella" contemplando tan bochornoso incidente. No es que hubiese sido un accidente, simplemente el no se esperaba que Pansy mientras estaban bajando las escaleras, se le mandara en tan apasionado beso. Fue tanta su sorpresa que no reacciono a tiempo para librarse de ella y lo que sucedía es que le molestaba cualquier tipo de contacto con la muchacha por lo que ella lo tomaba en los momentos menos esperados. Pero ahora lo que importaba era ella, pero como explicarle como demostrarle que la Slyderin no le interesaba en lo absoluto si hay estaban sus insoportables amigos.

-Vamos Pansy, no pierdas tu tiempo- Dijo Draco en una voz que intento saliera Fría e indiferente. Y al ver la mirada de desprecio que le dirigió Potter comprendió que había con seguido su cometido.

Pansy que habría querido continuar con las burlas, al escuchar la orden de Draco no puedo mas que seguirle, no sin antes mandarle una mirada de odio a la castaña. (ya saben, la rivalidad entre mujeres supera cualquier limite)


End file.
